


Raining Gayly

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: virgil gets really excited about the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Virgil gets a little excited about the rain





	Raining Gayly

Virgil was in the spare room of his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, painting, when he paused, paintbrush still on the canvas. He could have sworn he heard- there it was again. The sound continued, getting louder by the second and Virgil grinned. He dropped his paintbrush into the mason jar filled with water and ran out of his studio room and towards the front door.  
“Roman! It’s raining!!” he shouted.  
He made it to the door only to find it open with his boyfriend standing in the doorway. Unable to slow down, he ran smack into Roman’s back and sent them tumbling to the ground.  
“Oh my goodness are you okay?” Virgil asked in worry, scrambling off of Roman, only to find the man he had just body slammed to the ground was laughing, “Why are you laughing?”  
Roman laughed louder, “Cuz you- oh goodness-” Roman was gasping for air from laughing so hard, “You are just the cutest thing ever.”  
Virgil’s cheeks warmed and he was sure he was red as a tomato, “Am not!”  
Roman rolled onto his back and sat up, turning to face Virgil, “My darling, you really are,” he managed to stop laughing for a bit and caught his breath, “Shall we go play in the rain then?”  
Virgil grinned, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
